


if you love me let me die

by cassandralied



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Bisexual Zoe Benson, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Depression, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, What do you mean this wasn't how it happened, canon rape mention, lesbian Madison Montgomery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandralied/pseuds/cassandralied
Summary: Madison's thoughts when Zoe was lying on that table with a hole through her.
Relationships: Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery, mentioned Zoe Benson/Kyle Spencer/Madison Montgomery
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	if you love me let me die

Madison choked on dirt and spit and her own rotting lungs when that swamp bitch brought her back to life She wanted to end it again when she figured out what Spaulding did with her corpse, but there was Zoe -Zoe, killing Spaulding just like she killed Madison’s rapist. Zoe, looking at Madison with such hope in her eyes while she tenderly washed grave dirt out of the starlet’s hair after midnight so that nobody would find Madison vulnerable. And now Zoe Benson, who looked like Persephone herself in one of Madison’s dresses, who smelled of lavender and hot tea and a little bit like magic, who wore pigtails and paisley and smudged her eyeliner “like in the magazines”, who couldn’t keep a secret to save her life or anyone else’s, Zoe who treated Kyle and Madison like her most precious things even though they were broken —

“She’s dead,” Cordelia says mournfully. She looks so _stupid_, standing there in her white blouse. She’s the _adult_. She’s supposed to know what to _do_. “Bring her back, Madison,” Cordelia says, or maybe it’s Myrtle. Madison’s seeing spots.

Madison thinks of cold graves and the rough lace of dolly dresses. She thinks of cigarette burns and rotting flesh and bruises between her legs and the endless need to feel or consume. Then she thinks of star-touched Zoe.

“No.”

When Kyle’s wrapping his cold, cold hands around her neck, she feels how easy it would be to fling him off, cave in his head, set him on fire. But she doesn’t. Her pulse slows, _beat-beat, beat-beat,_ and as Madison’s vision goes black she thanks God for the first and last time.


End file.
